


Hats

by SugaryRemus



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: Gerry wasn’t one for hats.At least, not on him.





	Hats

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to the lovely girls on Discord who’s energy is just so infectious and lovely. 
> 
> I was rewatching season 2 cause my ma and dad and hadnt seen it yet, and this idea popped into my head during the wedding episode. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy : )

Gerry wasn't one for hats

 

When he was five, his mother forced him to wear a god awful cap to school that got him bullied for the entire year. It was a dirt brown colour, giving him the quite ironic name of ‘shithead’. 

 

At twelve, him and his entire school were issued school hats to ‘protect them from the sun’. They all knew it was really to cover up the increase of mullets. He flat out refused to wear it, earning him a months detention. 

 

His first job required him to wear fake animal ears anytime he was out the front. It was a child's playhouse and their mascot was a mouse. An ugly, ugly mouse.

 

He regretted it most the day Mary Quinn walked in through the doors of the place. He was arguing with a twelve year old who wouldn’t leave the toddlers pen when she barged in through the door, a fiery look in her eyes.

 

“Ryan, where the fuck ar’ you!”

 

She eyed Gerry down and stormed over to him. His heart leapt into his throat at the look she gave him. Geez, that woman was scary.

 

“Ryan, get the fuck out of that pit! Your ma is losin’ her absolute shit cause she cant find you!”

 

“NO! IM STAYIN!” Ryan had sank even further down into the pit, burying himself out of sight of the teens. 

 

“If you dont get out now, im tellin’ your ma that you were the one that broke the TV”, she spat, her hands clutched to her side.

 

“Well…..fine!” Ryan grabbed the edge and hauled himself out, miserably stomping his way out the front door. Mary watched angrily as he went, turning to Gerry when he had finally left.

 

“Sorry about him, hes a loose canon he is”.

 

“Its…. its no problem”, he stuttered, holding out his hand, “I’m Gerry”.

 

“Ay, i know. Says it on your name tag”, she replied, as if Gerry was an idiot.

 

“Oh, indeed it does”.

 

The two stood in awkward silence, refusing to make eye contact with one another. Mary cleared her throat and edged her way slowly towards the door, “Right, well…. i best be off. Get the wain home and all….”

 

“Of course. It was nice to meet you”.

 

Mary smiled for the first time since she walked in, her cheeks flushed red. Gerry decided in that moment that he liked the look of a smile on Mary’s face. 

 

“Ay… you too”. 

  
  


When the day had come that everyone was laughing at Mary, not him, for her ‘ridiculous’ hat, he couldn’t help but feel abit chuffed. Finally, no one was commenting on how stupid hats made his head look. They were all focused on his wife.

 

In all honestly though, he very much liked the look of that hat on her.

 

He’d never tell her though.

 

Never tell her that he was finally starting to like hats. Just not on him. 

 


End file.
